Power Rangers 'Baby Blues'
by Jessica01
Summary: Summary: Sort of a “Harry Potter””Power Rangers” crossover. What happens when Kiya is turned into a baby after testing one of Dr. Oliver's concoctions? Contains OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers Baby Blues**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "**Power Rangers**" or "Harry Potter"

**Summary:** Sort of a "Harry Potter"/"Power Rangers" cross-over.

Dr. Oliver was down in his lab, working with his chemistry set.

"I don't see why I shouldn't have this. Nothing bad can happen, right?"

He didn't know how wrong he was.

"A little essence of petunia, a little essence of jasmine...and there!" The liquid had turned blue.

He corked the beaker he held

"And now for the antidote."

He got a clean beaker out of the cabinet.

He mixed the antidote up, corked it, and put in the cabinet. It was pink.

He then turned back to his first concoction.

He uncorked it.

"Now for the test. No, I shouldn't test it on myself."

Kiya appeared in his lab.

"I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Oh, no. Practicing pictorial teleportation?"

"Yes, sir. What do you have there?"

"Possibly the fountain of youth. Want to try it? No, wait. Let me call your parents first and see if you can spend several days here, in case there are some side effects I need to study."

"Alright."

"Okay. Stay here."

He went up stairs and called the Vulcans. He explained the situation and got Andros' okay.

"We'll send her a bag by Atarah today."

"Alright. But, just in case, you may want to send her some clothes a little bit smaller. This will not only change her age, but her size."

"Alright.

"Bye."

Dr. O went back downstairs to find Kiya gone and the formula half-drained.

"Hello?" he called.

He heard the gurgle of a baby, but then the baby started crying.

"Oh, no."

He realized what had happened. Kiya had drunk half of the bottle and had reverted back to a baby. It was a good thing school was out for Spring Break, and then they were starting the re-modeling. He looked to see where the baby was. There, on the pile of Kiya's clothes. She was wearing Kiya's shirt, but undoubtly no diaper. He went over and picked her up. She stopped crying.

"You just want to be held."

He cradled her in his arms.

"Oh, Kiya. What will we do? Your parents are going to be furious."

He had no idea how old she was (Six months.)

"I'll have to call and explain it to your parents."

He carried her upstairs.

"First, we'll have to get you a diaper."

Fortunately, he remembered how to do that from high school.

He got an old shirt, laid Kiya on it on the couch, lifted her shirt, and quickly made a diaper. Picking her up again, he called her parents.

"You better send some of Alexandria's clothes. I tried to create a fountain of youth. Well, I got one."

"How's Kiya?"

"You mean, 'How old is Kiya'."

"Well, yes."

"I don't know. She's too young to talk."

"She's a baby!"

"Yes. I'm afraid it may take me a while to find the antidote."

He forgot he already found one.

"Oh, no. I'll come and pick her up."

"No, you have so many kids already. Let me keep her until I find the antidote."

"You sure? Do you know the first thing about babies?"

"I'm sure Haley can help me out."

"If you're sure."

Haley walked in through the front door just then.

"I know she can."

"Bye." Dr. O hung up and turned around.

"Hey, Dr. O, where'd you get the adorable baby?"

"It's Kiya. I was trying to invent the fountain of youth when Kiya came over. I asked her to stay here for a few days and help me out with some experiments."

"And the fountain of youth was one of them." Haley said, dryly.

"Yes. She drank half of it. I don't know how old she is."

"I'd say six months. Have you told her parents?"

"Yes. They said she could stay here until I find the remedy."

"Well, let's get started."

Kiya started to cry.

"Do you mind? I'll get started looking for the remedy while you take care of her."

"Sure. It's a good thing that I took that Life Studies course last semester. I know how to take care of her. Do you... no, you wouldn't have any bottles."

"No, I don't. Take her to the store and take my credit card and buy whatever you need." He handed her his credit card and Kiya, who was still crying.

"Hush, hush. All smiles, now." Haley crooned.

Haley took Kiya to the store in her car. It was a good thing she was used to having to drive one- handed. She went into the store with Kiya in tow.

Placing Kiya in the shopping cart, in the little seat in the front, she headed for the baby care aisle.

"First, you'll definitely need diapers." She cooed to little Kiya, who smiled and gurgled.

Haley put two boxes of diapers in the buggy.

"Now, some bottles."

They went in.

"Now some toys."

She got six toys-none of which needed batteries.

"Now, you'll need clothes."

Haley got some adorable onesies. Two were dark blue with ducks, three were light blue with rabbits, and three were yellow with green frogs. Haley got a swing, baby monitor, formulae, some baby powder, lotion, a changing pad, some crib linens, some teething biscuits, and a portable crib.

"Hope I don't max this thing out." she said. She went to the first cashier.

She rang up Haley purchases, and Haley paid for them with no problem.

She pushed the cart toward her car. She unloaded the cart; put most of the stuff in the trunk, the crib had to go in the back seat. and put the cart up. She took Kiya out, and carried her to the car. She opened the door, and got in.

"I probably should have gotten you a car seat, but those things are just so hard to put in."

She cradled Kiya with one arm the entire way to Dr. O's. She pulled into his drive way. Dr. O came out.

"Need some help getting everything out?"

"Yes." Haley said, getting out and handing him Kiya.

"Here, hold her while I get everything out."

Haley got the crib out first. She took it into the house.

She came back out. "Why don't you go put that together while I get everything else out?"

"Sure. But what do I do with her?"

"Put her on the couch."

"Okay." He went in. He put Kiya on the couch, and opened the box. He dumped the parts out. He was glad of the instructions. He knew what tools he would need. Leaving Kiya to stay on the couch, he went into his garage. He got the tools he would need, and went back to the living room.

Haley had fixed a bottle and was feeding Kiya on the couch.

"Got everything you'll need? Kiya needs to sleep in your room, so I think it'll be easier for you to assemble it in there."

"You're right. Haley, would you like to stay tonight?"

"I don't want to leave such a precious little girl alone with someone who may forget about her."

Kiya finished the bottle and Haley, with a dirty towel on her shoulder to act as a burp cloth, placed her on the towel and started burping her.

"Later, I'll put a proper diaper on you. Oh, Dr. O, I put your credit card and the receipt on the counter where you couldn't miss it."

"Alright, thanks." Dr. O took everything into his room and started to assemble the crib. He remembered when he had taken Life Studies and had been partnered with Kat. He knew the baby wouldn't be kidnapped by Rita this time around, though. He assembled the crib and stood back to study it.

"I'd make good handy-man." he thought. He went to check on Kiya and Haley. He got a little worried when Kiya started crying.

"I suppose you don't like being changed, huh?" he heard Haley ask.

"Apparently not." he said. He saw Kiya on the changing pad.

He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dr. O, is anything wrong? Do you need help?" he heard Ashley Vulcan ask.

"Mrs. Vulcan, hi! No, everything's fine. I have one of my students here helping me."

"What is she doing to my baby?"

"Changing her. She doesn't really like it."

Kiya started cooing.

"She must be done."

"Yes, she is."

"I was wondering if you had started on finding that antidote."

"We have to get Kiya settled in first."

"Oh, I suppose that's best."

"It is. Haley says she's six months."

"I can tell from her crying."

"Well, I think Haley needs my help. See you when Kiya's fifteen again."

"See you then."

He hung up and turned around.

"So how's Kiya doing, now that she has a fresh diaper?"

"Just fine. Listen." Kiya was cooing. Haley stood up with her.

"Maybe I should get her toys out." Dr. O went over to the bag with the toys in it. He got out the first toy.

"A swan?"

"It squeaks."

He squeezed it. It squeaked.

"She is old enough to grasp things, isn't she?"

"Yes."

Kiya gurgled and laughed. Then she yawned.

Haley looked at her watch.

"It's nap time." She whispered.

She picked Kiya up and got off the floor herself. She carried Kiya into Dr. O's room. She started to lay the baby in the crib, but Kiya started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Haley was feeding Kiya on the couch when Dr. O came back up from the basement.

"How'd it go last night when I went home to get some clothes?" she asked.

"I put her in her crib and explained a couple of things to her. Like she wasn't to wake me up in the middle of the night, she wasn't to cry anymore when we put her down, or changed her, she wasn't to be any trouble, and she was to do as she was told."

Haley smiled.

"You really think that was because of your little talk with her?"

"What else could it have been?"

"She's old enough to sleep through the night, Dr. O."

"I noticed she didn't cry when you changed her this morning." Haley had woken up and gone into Dr. O's bedroom. She was changing Kiya when Dr. O had woken up.

"True. I just love this color on her." Haley had put Kiya in the light blue onesie with the rabbits.

"She drank a whole bottle this morning." Haley said, holding up the empty bottle.

She had a different dirty towel as a burp cloth. Placing Kiya on her shoulder, she started trying to get her to burp. Four pats into the endeavor, Kiya let out a big burp.

"Kiya Jessica Vulcan! You are such a little goddess!"

Haley said, playfully. They heard a car in the driveway.

"I wonder who that could be?" Dr. O asked. He went to the front door, opened it, and looked out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vulcan! Come to see your daughter?"

Andros and Ashley hurried in.

"I'm sorry we've come so early, Dr. Oliver, but Ashley didn't want to wait to check up on Kiya." Andros apologized.

"I can understand that. I didn't want to leave her alone with him, either, but I had no choice last night. Imagine having to explain a six-month-old baby to the neighbors." Haley said.

"Your parents weren't worried?" Ashley asked

"Oh, no, they don't care. I can bring home ten boys and they wouldn't even flinch."

Ashley and Andros didn't know how to re-act to that, so they didn't say anything.

"Has she been behaving her little self?" Andros asked, taking her from Haley.

"Well, yesterday, she cried when we put her down and when we changed her." Dr. O said.

"We changed her?" Haley asked.

"Well, when Haley changed her."

"What's the matter, Dr. O? Afraid of changing a baby? It's not like she'll bite."

"She is teething. She went to sleep with a teething biscuit last night." Dr. O said.

Kiya started crying.

"Biter biscuit?" Dr. O asked.

"Yes."

Dr. O went into the kitchen and came back with a teething biscuit.

He handed it to Andros, who put it in Kiya's mouth. Kiya immediately started gumming it.

"That reminds me of when Andrew was teething." Ashley sighed.

"She drank a whole bottle this morning." Haley announced, going into the kitchen with the bottle.

"When Haley went home to get some clothes last night, Kiya and I had a little talk.

I told she wasn't to wake me up during the night, she wasn't to cry when we put her down for a nap or when she was being changed, and she was to do as she was told."

"Is Dr. Oliver trying to put you on the straight and narrow?" Andros asked Kiya, who just stared at him and gummed her biscuit.

"Never too early."

"I had the same talk with Atarah when she was a baby. Ashley laughed at me, but Atarah was a sweet baby. They were all sweet. Well, I don't know about this one." he said, holding Kiya up to the light to see how she'd re-act. She laughed and gurgled.

Ashley came and took her daughter from her father's arms.

"How's our Sweet-Ki doing? Is she being a good girl?"

"Ever since Dr. O had that talk with her last night."

"The same talk you had with Atarah?" Ashley smiled.

"Yes."

"The 'You better not wake us up in the middle of the night, cry just to be held or cry when we lay you down for a nap or a changing, You better be good or we're taking you back to the hospital.' That talk?"

"Our kids listened."

"Well, Dr. O, should we get started on that antidote?" Haley asked.

"I guess we better. You guys don't mind watching her, do you?"

"Watch our own daughter? Of course we don't mind."

"Where's your camera?" Ashley asked.

Haley went to the closet and got out the camera.

"I'll take the picture." Haley offered.

"Alright. Andros, we'll stand right here and hold Kiya." Ashley stood in front of the couch. Andros stood beside her. He put one arm around Ashley's shoulder and the other arm supported Kiya's head. Ashley held the rest of Kiya. Haley focused and counted.

"Okay. On three. One, Two, Three!"

She took the picture. "Okay."

"When I get that developed, I'll give you two a copy of that picture." Dr. Oliver said.

He and Haley went down into the lab.

"Okay, Dr. O, do you remember what was in that "Fountain of Youth" potion you mixed together?"

"You know my memory's going."

"Did you ever have a memory, Dr. O?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Just not that good of one."

"Look, all I need you to do is to remember those ingredients."

Dr. O went to look in the cabinets for a clean beaker. He saw the beaker with the pink liquid in it from yesterday and remembered.

"Haley, I already have an antidote! I forgot all about it!"

"Dr. Oliver! You need to start taking Ginko Bilboa. Either that, or start eating three chocolate covered garlic balls every morning like Eleanor Roosevelt!" Haley cried.

"How did you know...?"

"Kiya told me a while ago. She collects trivia."

"O. Well, let's get everything ready for Kiya to become fifteen again. Do _not, _I repeat _not_ pour the whole beaker into the bottle. I'll tell you when to stop."

"Okay. Do we need to dress her in the same clothes she was wearing yesterday?"

"Did you wash them?"

"Yes."

"Put her in them." They went upstairs and told the Vulcans, "Kiya needs to be wearing the clothes she wore yesterday. We found the antidote."

Ashley had just changed her daughter.

"Where are they?"

Haley got Kiya's clothes from the laundry room. She helped Ashley undress her daughter and put her in the clothes she had been wearing the morning before when she had drunk the potion.

Dr. O came out of the kitchen with a bottle with the antidote in it.

"Sit her up, and get ready to have your fifteen-year-old daughter back."

Haley took the bottle and put it in Kiya's mouth.

In a flash, Kiya was fifteen again.

"What's going on?" she asked. Everyone was looking at her to see if it had worked.

Dr. O and Haley laughed.

"Oh, Kiya, honey, you remember yesterday when I asked you to help with some experiments?"

"Yes, sir."

"One of them was the fountain of youth. You drank all of it and turned into s ix-month-old. Haley and I have been taking care of you until I found the antidote already mixed up and ready to take."

"I wasn't a baby again! That's impossible! No one has ever found a way to reverse time's effect!"

"Believe me, Kiya. You were a baby again." Andros said.

Kiya looked around. Everyone was agreeing.

"We have a picture. It has to be developed, but it was taken."

"Now we have a picture of you as a baby." Ashley said. She had an idea.

"Dr. O, do you think that we could give her that fountain of youth potion and take a picture of her as a two-day old baby, then as a one-year-old, then as a two- year-old, and so on until she's fifteen again?"

"I think that'll be too risky, Mrs. Vulcan."

"Well, you can't blame a mother for trying."


End file.
